Deep Sealab Blue
by DoomaWriter
Summary: This answer's man's life long question: What would sealab do if smart sharks were on the loose?


Deep Blue Sealab Part 1: Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time  
  
by DoomaWriter  
  
Author notes: Note: THIS STORY IS NOT A COPY OF A SCRIPT! IT IS NOT DEEP BLUE SEA WITH SEALAB CHARACTER'S NAMES, AND IS NOT SEALAB WITH DEEP SEA BLUE NAMES!! This story takes place in Sealab and has the same concept of the movie Deep Blue Sea (y'now, the one with LL Cool J and all the sharks). Its how all the characters of Sealab would act if it ever happened to them. It has an original story and everything, so don't think its some copy and hate it. (Read it before you hate it :P)  
  
Characters: Debbie Hesh Marco Captain Murphy Dolphin Boy Dr. Quinn Sealab's doctor (from the episode with the invisible monster) Sparks Stormy  
  
Our scene first takes place in a room somewhere in Pod 6 where a great white shark injected with tranquilizer is on the floor and hooked up to some machinery. Debbie and Marco are working on the monitors while Sparky watches on while eating chips. Quinn, wondering where everyone is, walks through the door.  
  
Quinn: Here, you are! I've been searching all over Sealab for- DEER SWEET GOD!! Is that a shark!?  
  
Debbie: Relax, he's been tranquilized.  
  
Quinn: What the hell is a great white shark doing in Sealab!?  
  
Marco: Its our new assignment we were issued two days ago. It was on all of the monitors, weren't you watching?  
  
A flashback shows Quinn watching a monitor with a head official along side of Stormy.  
  
Official: Starting today, I want Sealab to do experiments on cancer treatment by studing-  
  
The screen then turns to the Adam West version of the old Batman show. Stormy is shown with the remote in his hand.  
  
Stormy: Sweet! I didn't know we got Batman in here!  
  
Quinn: Ahh! You idiot! We're suppose to watch that!  
  
Stormy: Why?  
  
Quinn: If we don't perform all of our duties in Sealab, they cancel our fundings! Which means we can't afford our electricity, which means our air supply gets turned off and we all die!  
  
Stormy: But this is the one with Joker!  
  
Quinn: Just....change it back.  
  
Stormy: Aww.  
  
Stormy changes the channel back to the previous screen which shows the official again.  
  
Official: ....I believe repeating myself three times would be enough. You are all more than well formed on your new assignment. I hope to see the best out of all of you, espeacially Dr. Quinn.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Quinn: Oh yeah, that reminds me.  
  
Quinn snatches the bag of chips out of Stormy's hands and throws them on the floor. He then steps on them, crushing the chips under his shoes.  
  
Quinn: .....oops.  
  
Stormy: Hey! That's so uncool. Why I-  
  
Quinn: Shut up.  
  
Stormy murmurs complaints in the background while Quinn continues his conversation with Marco: Anyways, at this point of our experiment, we're increasing the shark's brain size.  
  
Quinn: Just one question. Why are we useing one of the largest, fiercest, and most dangerous sharks in the world? Why not use like dogfish, or something?  
  
Debbie: Sounds like someone's afraid of a little great white.  
  
Quinn: No, I just don't find it very smart to-  
  
Marco: Don't worry, study shows that great whites don't even like the taste of man. They take one big bite and just spits you back out. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Stormy: Really? Then that means I can do this!  
  
Stormy walks over to the docile great white and starts pokeing it in the face with his finger.  
  
Stormy: Ooh look at me, I'm a stupid fish who's too stupid to even eat people. I'm just a-  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the shark lunges up and bites off of Stormy's arm. Stormy runs back as blood pours out of his stump.  
  
Marco: Madre mia!!  
  
Stormy: My arm!! It took off my freaking arm!!  
  
Quinn: Quick, we have to get him to the infirmatory before he looses too much blood!  
  
Everyone but Stormy runs out the room except for Stormy who's watching TV on the monitor. After a moment, Quinn walks back into the room.  
  
Quinn: You might want to come too.  
  
Stormy: Hold on, I'm watching this.  
  
TV: Holy hallucinations, Batman!  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
In the infirmatory, Stormy, Debbie, Marco, and Quinn stands in front of Sealab's doctor.  
  
Stormy: So Doc, is there anything you can do to help my arm?  
  
Quinn: For the last time, you don't want to speak to me, you want to speak with him (points to Sealab's doctor).  
  
Doctor: Oh my my my! Young sir, were you aware that you were missing an arm?  
  
Stormy: Of course, I'm not stupid!  
  
Doctor: (long pause)....Of course not, but you might want to have that looked at.  
  
Stormy: Whadda' you mean, Doc? Can't you fix it?  
  
Doctor: My word, no! I am just one man inside a giant fish bowl, I have no way of fixing that arm of yours. This is not some Star Wars or something where I can give you a robotic arm or something.  
  
Marco: But what are those, Doc?  
  
Marco points to a large box with the words "Robotic Arms" boldy placed on the side with many arms sticking out of the top.  
  
Doctor: (shifts eyes) Those are nothing more than.....um......Christmas decorations.  
  
Stormy: But isn't there anything you can do to help my arm at all?  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
In the control room, Sparks is working the monitor when Debbie, Marco, Quinn, and Stormy with a large band-aid on his arm and looking sad walks in.  
  
Sparks: Woah, what the hell happened to you?  
  
Stormy: Quinn crushed my chips.  
  
Sparks:.......I was refering to your......you know.....lack of a right arm?  
  
Quinn: The dumbass got it bitten off while being a dumbass in front of a shark.....oh my god! We forgot about the shark! Sparks, quickly, change the screen to Room 112: Sector 3 or Pod 6!  
  
Sparks changes the screen to show that the previous room was now flooded and covered in blood while the shark was nowhere in sight. People's screams were heard in the background.  
  
Debbie: Aww, not again.  
  
Quinn: What do you mean 'not again'?  
  
Debbie: This is the third time one of our sharks got loose and started eating people.  
  
Quinn: What!?  
  
Sparks: How did that happen three times?  
  
Debbie: Well, apparently there's a side effect to increasing the shark's brain size. As a side effect they got smarter.  
  
Marco: And all those hormones I pumped into them gave them a taste for human flesh.  
  
Sparks: Why'd you pump them full of hormones?  
  
Marco: Hey, when you have a healthy supply of hormones, a great white shark, and six hours at you're disposal, then you'll know why!  
  
Quinn: Why didn't you stop after the first two times?!  
  
Debbie: We figured if we changed some of the experiment variables around, this wouldn't happen again. So we gave them less tranquilizers and more brain matter.  
  
Captain Murphy suddenly walks in with a robotic arm in his hand.  
  
Murphy: Hey, you guys won't believe what I just swiped from the infirmary this time!  
  
Quinn: Captain, please! We have a real crises on our hands....again. It appears that there are three sharks with a hunger for flesh and a superior intellect on the loose. They've probably already taken everyone in Pod 6!  
  
Murphy: Good! That'll teach those jerks! Those jerks and their jerk ways, and jerk....hats.  
  
Everyone stares at Murphy's insane ramblings until the monitor in front of Sparks changes and Hesh is seen on the screen trembling.  
  
Hesh: You guys gotta help Hesh out! These damn sharks are everywhere! Pretty soon they'd want some Hesh!  
  
Debbie: Trust me, no one would ever want some Hesh.  
  
Everyone starts laughing except for Stormy who has a confused look on his face.  
  
Hesh: Shut up, bitches! Hesh needs to get outta here! But the sharks are outside of the door! Soon, they'll break in and come and have a Heshy Meal!  
  
Quinn: Calm down, as long as you're on dry land, they can't reach you, and you're alright.  
  
Murphy: I had a Heshy Meal once. Tasted like crap.  
  
Soon water starts filling up to Hesh's shoulders.  
  
Hesh: OH GOD!! OH GOD!! OH GOD!!  
  
Marco: That's not good, amigo.  
  
Hesh (starts crying): YOU HAVE TO HELP HESH!!  
  
Quinn: Don't worry, Hesh they can't get through the door. We're on our way right now to come help you.  
  
Stormy: Really?  
  
Quinn: Hell no.  
  
Murphy:...It had onions and garlic. And the Hot Wheels toy was just a toy wheel that they left on top of a microwave.  
  
Loud pounds are heard on the door behind Hesh.  
  
Hesh (cries louder): THEY'RE COMING!! THEY'RE COMING!! COME HELP HESH!!!  
  
Debbie: Someone should really help him.  
  
Sparks: Don't bother, he'll be dead by the time anyone arrives.  
  
Murphy: It wasn't even that hot. They gave me a Mildy Warm Wheels!  
  
The door behind Hesh is knocked off of its hinges and three shark fins are seen out of the water approaching him slowly.  
  
Hesh: AAAH!!!! OH MY GOD!!! YOU FORSAKEN HESH!!! HESH HATES YOU ALL!!! HESH IS SOOO GONNA HAUNT ALL OF YOUR ASSES!! HESH-  
  
The monitor changes once again to Batman and Robin.  
  
Stormy (holding a remote): Sweet! I think the Riddler's in this one!  
  
Sparky: Dammit! I better not of missed Hesh getting mauled to death! (switches a knob around but the monitor just shows a trail of blood flowing down) Oh, well I hope you're freaking happy.  
  
Quinn: People, people! We have to find a way to get out of here! Not only are the sharks a threat, but now beause of all the water rushing in, the outside pressure will soon cause Sealab to implode!  
  
Murphy: Well like always, its up to me to save eveyrone's butts around here. You can all rest safely, because you're trusty Captain, does have a plan! But I'm telling you now...one of us....will die!  
  
Everyone stares in shock as to what they feared must be done.  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
